


Where is Abbotsford, anyway?

by TeaandBanjo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Abbotsford scarf, Go Abbotsford!, Go West!, Knitting, Marked for Murder, Yarn or Wool?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/pseuds/TeaandBanjo
Summary: Abbotsford is a suburb of Melbourne, which is just to the east of Collingwood.  I guess in Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries, they have a footie team.  Here are the instructions for knitting a scarf, which will look very familiar to anyone who has watched “Marked for Murder.”Edited to add pictures.





	Where is Abbotsford, anyway?

**Abbotsford Scarf**

 

Finished size:  69 in. long by 8 in wide (175 cm x 20  cm), not including fringe.

Yarn:  Sample is knit from Lion Brand Wool-Ease.  2 skeins each, Cranberry (Color #138) and Forest Green (Color #  180) Each skein is 3 oz (85 grams) and 197 yards (180 Meters)

Gage:  20 stitches x  37 rows to 4 in x 4 in / 10 cm x 10 cm  in garter stitch on 3.75 mm knitting needles (American size 5).  Please make a swatch to insure you are happy with the fabric and will end up with more or less the size you want.

Cast on 42 stitches in main color.  *Slip first stitch as if to purl, knit to end of row.  Repeat from * for a total of 37 rows.   Slip first stitch as if to purl, knit to last stitch.  Cut yarn, leaving a 6 inch (15 cm) end. Change to contrast color, knit last stitch of row.

First stripe is complete, should have 19 “ridges” of garter stitch.

 

In contrast color, *Slip first stitch as if to purl, knit to end of row.  Repeat from * for a total of 37 rows.Slip first stitch as if to purl, knit to last stitch.  Cut yarn, leaving a 6 inch (15 cm) end. Change to main color, knit last stitch of row.

Second stripe is complete, should have 19 “ridges” of garter stitch.

Repeat for a total of 15 stripes.  When 15 stripes have been completed, cast off in main color.

Weave in ends and block.

**Fringe:**

****

Cut lengths of yarn approximately 11 inches (28 cm).    

Take a group of 3 main color and 3 contrast color and fold in half.  Use a crochet hook to attach to cast on edge of scarf, create 15 tassels evenly spaced.  Repeat for cast off edge. Trim fringe to desired length.

 

**Notes on the “Marked for Murder” episode:**

**Abbotsford Scarves (intense red and dark green):**

Inspector Robinson’s scarf is 15 stripes long, main color/first stripe is red, contrast color/second stripe is green, with fringe of mixed red and green.

Constable Collins’s new scarf is 11 stripes long, main color/first stripe green,  contrast color/second stripe red, with fringe of red, and an embroidered heart in the last green stripe.  It seems to be knitted from a different yarn, so it is actually about the same length as Bert’s scarf.

Albert Johnson’s scarf is 13 stripes long, main color/first stripe green, contrast color/second stripe red,  with red fringe.

 

**West Melbourne Scarves  (Dark blue and very light blue):**

Harry “The Hangman’s” final scarf is very long, in West Melbourne light blue and dark blue.  When Phryne picks it up to inspect it, there are 15 stripes between the end and the knot at the victim’s neck.  (It is probably 19 or 21 stripes.) The first stripe is dark blue. It does not have fringe, and may in fact be computer graphics in the crime scene. Once it is removed from the crime scene, it is never visible except as a pile on a table. 

Cecil Yates’s West Melbourne scarf is similar to Bert’s scarf.  It has 13 stripes, with the first and last stripes dark blue, with light colored fringe.

 

There do not appear to be any other knit scarves in the episode except for the one worn by Dorothy Williams.    Dot’s scarf is clearly West Melbourne colors, half light blue and half dark blue, but it is a different style suitable for a lady.

In any case, these scarves would have been knitted by family members of the football fans, and would be made from whatever wool was available to the knitter, in a length considered suitable or until he or she ran out of yarn.  You don’t need to worry too much about exact color match or type of yarn, and should feel free to change the width or length to suit yourself or the recipient!

In some ways, this sort of fan garment is similar to fan fiction.  The scarves are made with whatever level of skill the knitter has, from the materials she/he chooses, and everyone understands that the motivation is the love of the team.


End file.
